


End to Start

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Death, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Taeyong and Johnny kill people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny hums, his own fingers playing with Taeyong’s in the center of the table where their hands met. “Sure, I suppose you’re right. But why her? She looks like she wouldn’t hurt a fly. Does she deserve that?”“Oh, come on, Johnny. Who fucking deserves anything?” Taeyong asks. He’s rolling his eyes, hand clasping Johnny’s tighter. “Do we deserve to have the lives we have? People out for our throats? Debts we can never repay? Failed by every system?” He asks bitterly. “It doesn’t matter what she deserves. She’s here. Why not?”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 19





	End to Start

**Author's Note:**

> Just another random blurb I wanted to get off my chest. This scene is loosely based around the opening scene of pulp fiction, but I wanted to make it a little darker.

“People make me so fucking angry.” Johnny murmurs against the mug he’d brought to his lips. He languidly sips at the nearly tepid coffee, only becoming more frustrated that no one had come by to refill it in what felt like an eternity.

“Why’s that?”

He looks up, smiling as he’s met with the delicate eyes of his lover, sitting right across from him. It almost makes him want to rethink being in a shitty mood today. But that wouldn’t really be him, now would it?

“They just live their life like it’s nothing. Privileged motherfuckers. They never think of anybody but their own class.”

Taeyong hummed, his finger tracing along the rim of his own mug, which had been emptied by this point. Taeyong sucked coffee down like it was nothing. “That’s the way it is. Nothing is fair. Not for you and me, at least.” He murmurs, looking up at Johnny with his wide, pretty eyes. “People like us suffer, and no one gives a shit. It’ll never change.” He sighs. His eyes scan the room until they land on the waitress, and he promptly waves her over. “More coffee please!” He says in a sugary sweet voice, resting his chin on his hands. 

The waitress makes her way over, coffee pot in toe, and refills Taeyong’s mug. “I’m sorry about that. We’ve got a lot of orders in the back.” She says, giving them both a sympathetic look. “For you too, sir?”

Johnny exhaled through his nose and nods, pushing the mug closer to her. “Yes please.” He says in a low tone. “Thank you.”

“Yerim... what a pretty name.” Taeyong says as he reads the name tag attached to her shirt. She smiles and giggles softly, giving a curt nod. “Oh, thank you. You’re too sweet.”

Johnny takes a moment to study this girl. She’s got long flowy black hair, pushed back away from her face by some colorful clips. She’s also got a sort of unique looking face- her lips are shaped like a heart, and she’s got big, wide brown eyes. Johnny can only describe her voice as sticky like honey. She seems to have it together. 

Johnny gives her a nod in thanks, and she bows again before walking off to tend to the other patrons of the restaurant.

“What do you wanna do about it?” Taeyong asks once she’s gone. He’s got that glint in his eyes, the one that says he’s got trouble on his mind. Johnny’s intrigued.

“Well, I don’t know. I didn’t really have a plan to do anything about it. Not today, at least. I’m always angry at the world and I don’t always do something about it.”

Taeyong only chuckles in response, letting his hand stretch across the table to take a hold of Johnny’s free one. He played with his fingers for a moment, looking up at him with those irresistible eyes. “This rut has lasted long enough. I think you should take some action. Hell, maybe even now.” He says, glancing over to the counter where their waitress, Yerim, was behind the counter preparing a fresh pot of coffee. “You could take her out so easily. Just shoot her. Boom, she’s dead. Isn’t is crazy how easy that is?” He asked, in a voice that almost registered as dreamy. 

“Yeah, it’s crazy. Is that what you were thinking when she was over here?” He asks, his voice slightly amused. “You really made it seem like you actually just liked her name.”

“Not really. I only just thought of it now. But now that I have, I’m realizing how mind numbingly easy it would be!”

Johnny hums, his own fingers playing with Taeyong’s in the center of the table where their hands met. “Sure, I suppose you’re right. But why her? She looks like she wouldn’t hurt a fly. Does she deserve that?”

“Oh, come on, Johnny. Who fucking deserves anything?” Taeyong asks. He’s rolling his eyes, hand clasping Johnny’s tighter. “Do we deserve to have the lives we have? People out for our throats? Debts we can never repay? Failed by every system?” He asks bitterly. “It doesn’t matter what she deserves. She’s here. Why not?”

Johnny mulls it over in his head for a moment, glancing over at the poor waitress every once in a while and feeling his gut wrench in guilt when he imagined what Taeyong was suggesting. He hated that feeling. He didn’t do guilt. It made him feel even more fueled to do as his lover was telling him.

He lets out a heavy sigh, pulling his hand away and reaching down to clutch at the gun in his pocket. “I’m gonna take her out myself. I haven’t seen it happen up close in a while.” He says, pulling the gun out and passing it over to Taeyong beneath the table. “Take the gun and keep everyone down while I take her.” He says, and Taeyong smiles in response, satisfied.

“You’re so sexy when you take initiative.” He says, and Johnny chuckles.

“Perfect that you’d say that, babe, because I’m gonna need some high adrenaline sex afterwords.”

“Can’t wait.” Taeyong smiles slyly in response.

After a moment of gathering his thoughts, he finally got up and walked over to the counter. He stood near the edge so he’d have easy access, and waved the waitress over. She’s quick to wipe her hands on her apron and make her way over to Johnny, a kind expression on her face. Johnny swallows.

“Yes, sir? Do you need the bill?” She asked sweetly. Johnny sighed, looking her over for a moment and almost shaking his head, like it was such a shame. Such a shame what he was about to do with his bare hands. “I’m sorry.” He said simply, and before she even had a chance to be confused, he lunged forward and grabbed her by the hair. She yelped, squealing and grabbing at Johnny’s hands that are gripping her hair hard enough to rip it out, but it barely does a thing to slow him down.

“Shut up.” He mutters as he uses his grip and bashes her head against the edge of the counter. This time she lets out a scream, and her coworkers are already scrambling to to aid. “Hey! What are you doing?” One of them demands of Johnny, attempting to swing at him to get him to back off, but before he can even reach them, there’s a bullet in his head.

“Everybody stay down!” Taeyong screams so loud it reverberates across the entire restaurant. The girl, Yerim, is screaming and crying now. Johnny’s hand is beginning to soak with warm, thick blood, and he can tell she’s bleeding from the bash to her skull. She pleads, and Johnny finds it absolutely pathetic.

Ignoring Taeyong’s warning, the gunshot paired with the sound of Yerim’s skull cracking against the counter as he bashes her into it again, causes chaos to erupt. So Taeyong does what he does best, and begins to fire shots at anybody who moves.

The gunshots are loud, mind numbingly so, but Johnny can’t even hear them as he hikes the girl up and finally let’s go of her hair, this time to grip onto her throat with both hands. The look of horror and fear in her eyes excites Johnny in a way he’ll never be able to explain. They’re so close now, eyes locked, and with his hands so tight around her neck, she can’t speak. But he can see it in her eyes, those pretty, big brown ones, she’s begging him not to. It just makes him want to do it so much more.

He squeezes, and she sputters and gags unattractively against his grip. Her face begins turning blue, and Johnny smiles evilly. “It’s a shame you’re so pretty.” He says before he tightens the grip even more, crushing her esophagus, and within seconds she’s slumping over and her body is giving out. 

Johnny tosses her aside, like she’s nothing but rotten piece of meat, and takes one more look at her before leaving her there. She was pretty before, but she’s even prettier now. Blood flowing from her head, foaming at her lips, eyes wide open with a permanent expression of fear decorating her face. He hums, satisfied, and leaves her there as he walks away to join Taeyong.

Taeyong has taken out nearly everyone in the diner. Bodies lay in bloody messes, and the man himself looks all too satisfied with his work. Johnny only chuckles, kissing him fiercely before pulling away with wide, crazy eyes.

“Let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to expand on this, but I don’t know, it kind of suits being a oneshot. Maybe I will, who knows. Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
